Kagami-kun Will Not Stop Staring
by supersabaku
Summary: Oh stop it Kagami-kun. Stop staring so intensely at Kuroko's sensitive places.


**Disclaimer** : I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

 **A/N** : This is an incomplete story actually. It's just a snippet from a longer, broader plot that's been hounding me for days, which could explain why this feels disconcerted and lacking in places. I don't even have enough time on my hands to flesh this snippet (it's a basic draft of the focal points) but tell me how you think.

I believe they love each other as much as the other here and any non-receptiveness from Kuroko is just his way of dealing with embarrassment and affection. (Which, I would have loved to write in detail but uni… fuck you uni… *cries*)

Some **important** details:

They're at Kagami's house, and this scene is taking place mostly on the couch! In my daydream this was _quite some time_ after their mutual confession but take it any way you will (since as I write this it feels like it was _right_ after their confession.)

* * *

 **Kagami-kun Will Not Stop Staring**

 _supersabaku_

"K-Kagami-kun…!" Kuroko breathed out in a shaky voice, a warning pitched in his cry.

Kagami was unrelenting. He continued to stare intently, looking up only to catch glimpses of Kuroko's flushed face. He was starting to tremble, eyes turning into a glassy mess and brows furrowed into an indignant crease. Kuroko has never wished he could bury himself inside a deep, dark hole away from this infuriating boy as much as he did at the moment. His erection was getting increasingly tight, delicious and painful the longer Kagami stared – it was _dreadfully_ embarrassing. Kagami was fixated on him and he wouldn't look anywhere else. There was something growing inside Kuroko and it was getting too much for him to handle.

"Kagami-kun, that's enou-" Kuroko tried again, only to be cut off by his own gasp as Kagami slid his tongue from base to tip, giving Kuroko a good, long lick. He would pop it in his mouth and suck on it, letting go occasionally to lick Kuroko all over again. He was incredibly gentle in his movements as though he was eating something extremely tasty. There was nothing Kuroko could do but to let out ecstatic mewls and breathless pants as Kagami had effectively shut his working brain down.

He had a light hold on the mop of red hair between his legs, tugging softly when Kagami just about worked him to his climax. Only then did Kagami lift himself away from Kuroko as a wonderful stream of white liquid came spurting out. It was utter pleasure and it was a pleasure that lingered even after he had come, a quiet sort of wild excitement driven into him by Kagami that remained thumping in his heart.

They was a moment of silence as Kuroko tried to regain his breath and all they did was to look at each other, before Kagami held out a finger and whipped up some of the liquid that had spilled over Kuroko's torso.

Kuroko blinked, watching Kagami put it in his own mouth, running his tongue over his lips before Kuroko could catch up on what was going on. He was prevented from protesting however – Kagami had bent down so close to Kuroko, he could feel their breaths mixing together again.

"What are you doing… Kagami-kun?" or "I can't believe you," were thoughts that were lost in Kuroko's throat as his face was flaring up once more, looking _again_ at Kagami as Kagami stared back at him.

"Kuroko," Kagami whispered.

Somewhere inside Kuroko… there was a cracked defence, an acquiescence blazing as bright as the person before him.

Slowly… his eyes fluttered shut. His heart was bursting. He met with Kagami's lips. It was a simple peck but Kuroko leaned into it anyway, both grinning with laughter in their eyes, stealing a couple more pecks before Kagami set himself to working Kuroko's lips. He was sucking softly, responding in kind with Kuroko before licking Kuroko's lips. It earned an amused chuckle before their tongues met, battling placid and playfully.

Kagami breathed out after what seemed like an eternity. They were equally flushed, but he couldn't hide the smile from spreading across his face. He would have liked a little more time to reclaim his bearings, but… he was oblivious to the glint in the eyes of the boy pinned beneath him.

Kagami Taiga… you should prep yourself. :)

* * *

 **A/N** : Hahaha sorry I felt like talking to Kagami. He really should prep himself.


End file.
